Kendra Blood
Kendra Blood is a deuteragonist for the Moment Spirit Franchise, and minor protagonist for spin-offs. She is the resident of Apartment 5B in the Moment Spirit, alongside with her four roommates. Character Bio Kendra Blood has been looking forward for her music steps. She's been creating a lot of good opportunity to help others out while she still has it in her brain. She is often to enjoy the Moment Spirit more often, thanks to her surname, which fits best within personality. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Kendra has long hot pink hair sometimes wearing it down, and sometimes wearing pigtails, and wears mostly black clothing with some white details. She wears a crop-top, a mini skirt, long socks with some stripes, fingerless gloves, necklace, belts, and high-heel boots. In the prequel, Kendra has black hair (her natural hair color) before the Moment Spirit changes to black. Trivia * Kendra's natural hair color was black, because her eyebrows are black. * Kendra's nickname is "Ketsueki" from Rhonda Warren, which means "blood" in Japanese. Her last name is Blood, coincidentally. * Kendra almost has the same hairstyle as Krista Ulrich during The Moment Spirit. ** Krista's hair is probably larger than Kendra's. * Kendra is one of the three Moment Spirit Value residents with Sam Mysterina and Keiko Hamada, whose mothers work at Cedar Point. * Kendra is always interested in playing Fire Emblem, especially they all have unnatural hair like she does (as she has pink hair) ** Kendra's boyfriend is also an expert Fire Emblem player * When a female werewolf maid enters the apartment, Kendra would kick her out easily, because she realized that Ty Pennington will die, Flint McCollough will get sick, and Sam Mysterina will investigate Ty's dead body. Keiko Hamada hides somewhere safe. ** The reason why, the maid has murdered Kendra's boyfriend as she enters! * Kendra is the oldest girl in the Blood family. * Kendra is the fifth sexiest character in the franchise, behind Rhonda Warren, Tsukiko Uchida, Alexia Upton, and Krista Ulrich. ** Since Tsukiko is not an American-born, Kendra is the fourth of American-born. * If Kendra got married, her surname would be Pennington. She might have one of the choices. ** This name: Kendra Pennington ** This name: Kendra Blood-Pennington * Kendra enjoys wearing pigtails and headbands, like Krista Ulrich and Alexia Upton. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:5B Category:The Moment Spirit Fans Category:Girly-Girls